History/2019
January *'2019-01-08' - Rosalie rediscovers her old Habbo Hotel account. She quickly gets bored with nothing to do, and abandons the account once more. *'2019-01-27' - Taylor goes camping in the jungle with Michelle for five days. Natalie plays a prank on them during the first night by making creepy noises around their tent. After Natalie is shooed away, Taylor hits Michelle with her pillow in an effort to stop her snoring. February *'2019-02-14' - Mackenzie organises a photoshoot featuring Taylor and Michelle in the jungle. Taylor suggests the idea of some nude poses, but Mackenzie quickly declines. *'2019-02-16' - Mackenzie organises another featuring Hannah and Rosalie on the beach. *'2019-02-17' - Mackenzie organises a third photoshoot, this time featuring Harriet and Lucy in the restaurant. March *'2019-03-09' - Hannah decides to return to her usual, shorter hair length. *'2019-03-26' - Paige smokes a cigar for the first time with Christina, and quickly ends up vomiting. April *'2019-04-01' - Taylor announces that she has entered a relationship with Michelle. Taylor was forced to admit the joke before long, however, as most believed it. Rachel pranks the others by wearing red eyeliner and black lipstick instead of black eyeliner and red lipstick. *'2019-04-08' - Taylor comments on a Gillette Venus advert that promotes obesity. Hannah is skeptical, but agrees upon viewing the advert. *'2019-04-21' - The fourth island easter egg hunt is held. Kourtney and Kelly once again tie but in second place, with Harriet surprisingly taking the win. *'2019-04-22' - Taylor begins to regularly upload a series of videos where she debates with another islander on various political issues as well as other relevant issues. This series ended two weeks later and replaced with her usual content, with the last video being uploaded on the eighth of May. *'2019-04-26' - Taylor's YouTube channel reaches 100,000 subscribers. She celebrates by uploading a skit in the form of a "blooper reel", where she makes many political jokes. One such satirical element is the video cutting off abruptly at the end, just as she is about to say the "n-word". May *'2019-05-01' - Christina leaves Venus Island. *'2019-05-16' - Kourtney releases her first erotic full-length story, "Harley's Club: Genesis", for the islanders to read. The general opinion of the island is: "creative, but strange". June *'2019-06-02' - The islanders celebrate the four-year anniversary of Venus Island. *'2019-06-13' - Hannah, Rosalie, and Nicole start a private Minecraft server for themselves to play together on. July *'2019-07-15' - Lucy's Instagram account reaches 10,000 followers. *'2019-07-20' - Lisa decides to dye her hair blonde, further fueling the speculation of whether her hair is naturally brown or black. August *'2019-08-28' - Taylor is curious about the opinion of Brexit on the island now. She discovers that most of the British islanders now support leaving. *'2019-08-30' - After Hannah's pet polar bear dies in Minecraft, Nicole pranks her by giving her another polar bear with the name "Bad Breath". Hannah decides to give Rosalie a surprise by putting the polar bear in Rosalie's cow pen. September *'2019-09-19' - Taylor and Michelle visit Aphrodite Beach in the late evening to skinny-dip in the nude for the first time. October *'2019-10-26 '- Kourtney announces the end of the "Harley's Club" series of stories, as she had done everything that she could want to with the concept. *'2019-10-31' - The fifth Venus Halloween party is held. Notable costumes include Hannah as Santa Claus, Rosalie as Rudolph, and Lisa as a "sexy Easter bunny". November *'2019-11-11' - Taylor registers a channel on BitChute and prepares to move all of her content over from YouTube after having had enough of YouTube's problems. *'2019-11-29' - Nicole vows to play Minecraft that day for as long as it takes her to fish an enchanted book from water. She fishes an enchanted book from water on her first attempt. *'2019-11-30' - Madeleine returns to Venus Island with a new haircut and attitude. Taylor steps down as general islander staff to allow Madeleine her position back. December *'2019-12-07' - Paige begins to stream herself on a webcam model streaming service in the hopes of making some money out of her habits. *'2019-12-09' - Natalie releases a full cover of her favourite song, VIXX - Chained Up, after secretly working on it for a while. Nicole becomes uncontrollably excited. *'2019-12-25' - The fifth Venus Christmas party is held. *'2019-12-31' - The fifth Venus Island New Year party is held. Category:History